That Burn Series
by Sgate2001
Summary: I'm In Trouble: Sam's feelings about a certain Doc...I'll Be Waiting: Janet's feelings about a certain astrophysicist...I Swear: That first kiss... Femslash
1. I'm In Trouble

I'm In Trouble

It's that look in her eye. You can see there is something more, a certain…spark. It sets my mind on fire and ignites my nerves until I tingle all over. She looks at me and I can see the burning reflected in her eyes. She feels the same.

Her touch is a lightning bolt of awareness arching through my soul. Her fingers glide over my skin, a physicians' touch, gentle yet strong and reassuring. The injury to my hand is forgotten-- I can't feel the pain. How could I when her fingertips leave a blazing trail across my skin?

She speaks to me, I can hear her but I am not listening. She has my undivided attention but I couldn't tell a soul what she is saying. The way she moves her lips is mesmerizing. What I wouldn't give for a kiss, to feel those soft, supple, gentle lips caress mine. Just for a second, that's all it would take to share the burn, the electricity. I know she would feel it too. I know I'm staring…so does she.

A smile meant to calm and soothe only makes my heart explode in my chest. My lungs constrict, I can't breathe. I think I am going to die, but what a way to go. With her eyes burning into my soul with a smile on her face meant for me alone, touching my skin as her words dance around my head. If heaven feels half as good as she make me feel…I'm in trouble!


	2. I'll Be Waiting

I'll Be Waiting

It's all I seem to do…wait. She is gone for days at a time, to one place or another, but she always comes back in one piece-- more or less. But even when she is home, I'm still waiting.

When I see her in the infirmary after a mission, you can cut the tension with a knife. But not the bad kind, no…it's good tension.

The tension that makes my heart beat that little bit faster, and I can hear my blood rushing in my ears. My chest constricts, and I start to feel dizzy and light-headed. My palms begin to sweat and if it weren't for medical training I'm sure my hands would shake.

When I look her in the eyes, I swear my knees begin to buckle. It's like a shot of pure emotion, so strong it could tear me apart. I'm powerless against those baby blues, and she can see it. We both know it's there, this tension; it electrifies the air around us, and everything else fades away. I can see the effect my touch has--I know exactly what it does to her because it's the same for me.

Her physical is performed in silence, except for the obligatory questions and answers. When all is done and the physical is over, the tension dissipates, and we return to our normal camaraderie.

We pretend it never exists, that there isn't intense all encompassing connection between us. That it doesn't make my heart feel like a freight train trying to explode out of my chest. We ignore the fact that we both need oxygen because suddenly breathing has become the hardest thing in the world to do.

Only in the infirmary, within the protection of a flimsy privacy curtain do we let these feelings play out. We let the most exciting tension I have ever felt in my life take over and have its way with our bodies.

But one day it won't be enough. One day one of us will be brave enough. One day I will have her and she will have me. But until then…I'll be waiting.


	3. I Swear

I Swear

I swear that time stood still.

I swear that my beating heart could be heard from the depths of the ocean to the top of the highest mountain.

I swear that my stomach was practising the Irish Jig and it was damn good at it!

Because here I am in her kitchen and it is time. After months of my body mimicking a nuclear meltdown whenever she is near me, it is time. She has closed her eyes and I do the same. She leans in and purses those delectable lips and I do the same. Finally our lips make contact, because it is time.

I swear that in this moment someone has set off enough fireworks to light the night sky.

I swear that humans don't need oxygen; I'm living proof because I know I can't breathe.

I swear that somehow my blood was replaced with gasoline and she just set me ablaze with her touch.

As my lips caress hers it creates a sensation that seems to extend a thousand tendrils around my mind exuding pure ecstasy. The blinding power of the kiss travels along my fingertips and I can feel the burning heat coming from her skin. As I dig my hands into her silky hair I pull her closer with hunger, deepening the kiss. The soft, gentle tongue massaging mine creates an invisible force that make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

As we pull apart she looks at me and I know it is a reflection of my face. I see relief that we finally did it, I see desire for more and I see love and happiness for the future.

I swear that my feet are not touching the ground.

I swear that the tension, the burning and the aching have all been worth it because standing here, holding the woman I love in my arms and kissing her for the first time has been the most sensational experience of my life.

That was the last first kiss I will ever have…I swear.


End file.
